


Another Potions Accident

by jellybean2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bunny Harry, Dildos, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybean2002/pseuds/jellybean2002
Summary: Another day; another potions accident. Things never seem to go to plan for Harry, now does it. An eighth-year fic in which a potions accident leaves Harry with a cute pair of bunny ears and a tail. Enter Draco Malfoy who, if he didn't think Harry was adorable before, now finds Harry irresistibly adorable.





	1. Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a light-hearted fic! Happy reading!!! Don't worry the tags will live up to their names in time.

Harry sighed. Here he was again in double potions, being paired up with Draco Malfoy; of course, courtesy of Severus Snape As if things didn't turn out horribly the last time. They had both gotten drowsed in an itching potion which had left them scratching like animals for a week. Needless to say, they most certainly did not work well together at all. Had Snape not understood that? But of course he did; this was Snape's way of torturing Harry. For what reasons Harry may never find out. After Snape's true intentions were revealed during the war, Harry had dared to hope that things may be different between him and the infamous potion's master going forth. Harry had never been more wrong.

So here he was, sulking, with Malfoy as a potions partner for the second time this term. Today they were brewing an advanced version of an animagus potion. If brewed correctly it would turn the drinker into their animagus for a week. Harry was nervous, he really didn't want to knock over their cauldron again and suffer from the dire effects for as long as a week. So he opted to listen to Malfoy, considering that Malfoy was much better at potions than he was, even though he hated admitting it. This led to Harry chopping up the ingredients and handing them to Malfoy who administered the boiling cauldron.

"Potter! Hurry up! I need the dragon tails now!" Malfoy barked all of a sudden, shaking Harry out of his daydreaming stupor. 

"Calm down, Malfoy, Merlin," Harry growled under his breath whilst passing the tails to Malfoy. Malfoy snatched them out of Harry's hands scowling.

After about ten more minutes or so of working in uncomfortable silence. Malfoy suddenly cursed. "Bollocks, Potter you completely forgot to get the rat's blood. Can't you do anything right for once?" He looked over to Harry, who just sat there blinking.

"Don't blame it on me Malfoy!" Harry scowled getting angry. "When I told you that it was on the highest shelf and I couldn't reach it, you completely ignored me." Harry's height has always been an insecurity of his. The fact that Ginny was always complaining that they were exactly the same height really egged him on. He didn't need Malfoy, who stood at a whopping 6'0 compared to Harry's 5'5, to rub it in his face.

"God dammit, Potter! You call yourself the savior and you can't even reach the highest shelf, how pathetic!" Malfoy spat shoving past Harry to the ingredients cupboard. "Tend to the bloody potion while I'm gone! Assuming that you can at least do that!" he called out, taking long strides with his bloody long legs.

Harry stared after the retreating blond hair and huffed, doing as he was told. He took the glass stirring rod and lazily swirled the concoction in a clockwise pattern.

When Draco returned to their work station, grumbling about how Potter was absolutely useless, he was met with a sight that wiped the scowl right off his face. Harry was bent over their cauldron, stirring lazily and leaning forward, with his arse pushed high in the air. 

Draco swallowed. He had always thought that Potter had the finest arse in all of Hogwarts. Merlin, the way Potter would lean forward whilst trying to catch the snitch, displaying his bum for all of Draco's glory. Draco longed to grope Potter's cute bubble butt, some of his fantasies went as far as to pondering what Potter's arse would look like wrapped around his cock. Speaking of, which seemed to be getting a sudden rush of blood flow after witnessing the conspicuous curve of Potter's arse.

Clearing his throat Draco dropped off the vial of rat's blood next to Potter's cutting knife and grabbed the stirring rod out of Potter's hands. "Go chop up the earthworms Potter, I'll deal with this."

Potter frowned hard at him, "What if I don't want to? You ought to give me a turn to tend to the potion too, Malfoy."

Draco gritted his teeth, this was going to be hard. If Potter continues to bend over like that, shoving his perky butt further back into the air, Draco- or more so Draco's cock was going to have a problem.

"Oh shut up, Potter! Give me the stirring rod! I will not tolerate you ruining my potion's grade any longer!"

"You're such a pompous git, Malfoy!" Harry retorted, "I'm not a fucking baby!"

"Fucking hell, Potter give it to me!"

At this point, they were fighting back and forth for the stirring rod and Harry knew after last time that this would end badly, but he wasn't going to back away and surrender to Malfoy of all people, his potion's grade be damned. 

That's how they ended up knocking over the cauldron for the second time. Only this time, fortunately for Malfoy, he had let go of the rod and jumped away in the nick of time, leaving Harry spiraling to the floor with the force of the pull, bathing him in the potion from head to toe.

"Oh shit!" Draco cursed, watching the cauldron toppling over, it's contents spilling completely over Harry.

Everyone was staring at them, their heads immediately turning to the source of the crash. Draco barely registered Granger's shriek of  _Oh no Harry!_ or Snape's indignant yelling, for he was crouched over Potter as a bright white light enveloped Potter's body. 

Draco flinched, cowering in the bright light. Once faded away, it revealed Potter crouched in the fetal position, clearly unconscious. However, that wasn't the most bizarre part. 

Sticking out of Potter's messy black hair was a pair of soft white bunny ears, and attached to Potter's arse was a cute fluffy white bunny tail to match.

Draco gasped in shock, within mere seconds all the Gryffindors and Slytherins along with Snape had gathered around them and were ogling Potter and his new features. Some of the girls squealed, cooing at Harry, most of the Slytherin boys laughed whilst the Gryffindors were frozen in shock, staring with wide eyes.

Snape sighed, obviously unfazed. "Draco, take Potter to Madam Pomfrey," he drawled in his usual monotonous voice.

Draco huffed indignantly, "What, why me? Ask Weasley and Granger."

Weasley who was kneeling on the floor trying to wake Potter up snapped, "This is all your fault, Malfoy!"

"Exactly," Snape replied.

"What?" Weasley questioned his head snapping up, "that's not what I-"

"Silence!" Snape snapped at the class, "you will take him Draco and that is final."

Draco knew better than to argue with his godfather. He looked at Potter with a disgusting expression, well masking how adorable he thought Potter's tail looked, twitching in its own accord. 

"But he's unconscious!" Draco argued. "Well, that is your problem, not mine." Came Snape's snarky response with an added, "Or else you'd prefer me calling your mother to let her know your potions grade this weekend."

Draco sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Fine," he muttered under his breath when in reality his hands were shaking with the mere thought of holding Harry, let alone carrying him.

Draco knelt down and rolled Harry over to face him. He tried his best not to gasp, Potter was utterly adorable! Draco had always found Harry undoubtedly cute, even though he went out of his way to hide his feelings. Watching Harry's peaceful face asleep with his new appendages, Harry was now irresistibly adorable.

Carefully, to the bewildered faces of Hermione, Ron, and all other Gryffindors and Slytherins, Draco picked Harry up bridal style clutching him in his arms and doing his best to resist the urge to reach out and stroke Harry's soft ears.

"Everyone else, back to work," Snape called making his way to the front desk.

"But proffesor-," Hermione started. 

"Enough, Ms. Granger, you can visit your dear friend once classes are over." Snape cut her off without batting an eyelid.

Hermione scowled at him but obeyed, giving Draco a petrifying look.

"You better not fucking hurt him Malfoy or else-" Weasley shouted after him.

The last words Draco heard whilst exiting the classroom were Snape's, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for language...."

Draco smirked, his snarkiness, however, disappearing once he glanced down at the adorable Gryffindor in his arms. He unconsciously held Harry tighter to his chest as he made his way to the infirmary.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed once she caught sight of Harry in Draco's arms. "What happened?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"Potions accident," Draco told her, "Animagus potion, but it wasn't completed, we had yet to add the rat's blood."

"Oh dear, oh dear," she muttered examining Harry, "put him down over there."

Draco didn't want to put Harry down, but he did as he was told, gently placing Harry on one of the beds. When Draco started to leave however, Harry started whimpering.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco turned to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey furrowed her eyebrows, "Appears he's cold, or in need of comfort, poor little thing."

Harry started whimpering further and reaching out for someone with his arms, further confirming her theory.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Draco expectantly. Draco finally gave in and sighed muttering, "Fine, fine, I'll comfort Potter."

Draco climbed into the bed beside Harry and pulled a trembling Harry into his arms. Harry immediately stopped whimpering and snuggled into Draco's chest, falling asleep soundly sprawled across Draco. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the sight and began running diagnostic tests on Harry. She sighed with relief once she was done. 

"Appears so that since the potion wasn't completed, Mister Potter has gained a few new appendages. Good news is that he'll be back to normal after a week." She confirmed happily.

"Oh," Draco said feeling indifferent. He didn't know how to feel, Potter would be back to normal soon, but he looked so adorable with the tail and ears...... Draco just wanted to....

"I'll be back with a few potions for him to take when he wakes up." With that, she was gone, making her way to the potions cupboard. 

Draco just couldn't take it anymore. He reached out with his fingers to touch Harry's cute little bunny tail which was sticking out right above his arse. The tail was even softer than he expected and soon he was running his hand through the fur and tugging at it, while it twitched under his fingers. Draco started petting Harry's ears with his other hand and immediately noticed the pleasurable noises Harry was making muffled into his chest.

 _Awwww_ Draco thought  _he likes it._ Surely so, Harry nuzzled his face further into Draco's chest.

Draco hadn't even notice Madam Pomfrey drop by the potions on the nightstand. Draco dozed off to sleep, his eyelids fluttering heavily to the cute squeaks coming out of Harry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy! What the fuck!"

Draco was startled awake by Weasley's strangled voice piercing through the calm environment. He woke up to a start, noticing that his arms were still curled around Harry, one hand buried in Harry's tail and the other one wrapped around his ears. Harry was still fast asleep, apparently cute bunnies sleep a lot.

"Malfoy!" Weasley shrieked, "Get off of him!"

"Hush Ron," Granger had said, "You'll wake up Harry!"

"Rightfully so," was Weasley's response.

"Malfoy you git, get off of my boyfriend!"

That was a voice he wasn't used to hearing although it was annoying and screechy all the same. Draco sat up, unconsciously pulling Harry with him, who was now sitting peacefully on his lap. With much difficulty, he removed one his hand which was caressing Harry's ears to rub at his eyes.

He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking to get the blurriness out of them. Once his vision cleared he was met with the angry faces of most of Gryffindor. Up front and center, towering over him was none other than Granger, Weasley and the Weaslette, whom Draco figured that annoying screechy voice claiming that Potter was her boyfriend had belonged to.

Not knowing what else to do, with Harry Potter fast asleep in his arms, Draco opted to staring at them blinking rapidly, not knowing what else to do.

That's when he heard Madam Pomfrey's voice shooing most of them out. Soon all that remained were Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione had started to try waking up Harry. "Harry come on, wake up," she said repeatedly shaking him. 

Ron and Ginny were glaring daggers at him, and inevitably, Harry began to stir. He rubbed his face on Draco's chest and opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. Frowning he noticed the hard, yet warm chest he was resting upon and looked up to find none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes widened and he jumped back in fear and shock. "What the hell?...." he murmured.

Draco just sighed and waited for the long-expected berating. Only it never came.

Harry gave him a suspicious look and turned to his friends. "What happened? Why do I feel different?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione finally decided to sit next to him on the bed and tell him the news. "Harry, what do you last remember?"

 "Ehhhh I don't know, ummm I remember there was an accident in potions, the last thing I remember in the cauldron getting toppled over and......Oh no......" Harry's voice stuttered in fear and realization dawned on him.

"I'm afraid so, Harry," Hermione said gently.

Harry swallowed, his lips trembling in fear of what's to come. "What happened this time?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"You may want to see for yourself," said Ron shifting uncomfortably. 

Harry frowned and felt a motion above his head, he brought his hands up to his hair to encounter furry bunny ears. His jaw dropped to the floor.

"And you have a bunny tail," Hermione added helpfully.

Harry reached around him and looked over his shoulder, sure enough, his hand was met with a soft ball of white fur.

"Oh no......" Harry trailed off.

"I think it's really cute actually," Ginny cooed.

Harry cringed, he really needed to talk to Ginny and tell her that he isn't interested. "Errrrr thanks, Gin....."

"Don't worry mate," Ron told him, "It'll only last a week."

Harry's face brightened at that. Thank Merlin he wasn't stuck like this forever.

"Come on Harry it's almost dinner time. Let's go you must be starving, you missed lunch." Hermione informed him.

They helped Harry to his feet and turned to leave, but not without a dirty look towards Draco, who just sat there not saying a word.

Harry picked up his potions and unintentionally made eye contact with him, and stood there staring for a few moments and gave Draco a curt nod, before following his friends out of the infirmary.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was unfortunately very eventful. As soon as Harry entered the Great Hall, he was met with cooing from most of the girls, who were mumbling to each other about how absolutely adorable Harry was.  _Awwww_ a Ravenclaw seventh year had told her friends  _who knew Harry would make such a cute little bunny._ Most of the Slytherins were, of course, pointing at Harry's ears and tail and laughing. Harry sighed and resumed his walking, making his way over to the Gryffindor table. As expected all of his housemates had quite shocked expressions. Everyone's hands were suddenly all over him, grabbing at his ears and tail. Harry let out an involuntary squeak as he felt someone pulling at his tail. He turned around frowning hard at Seamus who gave him a sheepish grin.

"It just looked really soft, Harry," was his response. "Hmmm," Dean said reaching out and stroking Harry's ears, "They are really soft, not to mention adorkable." Harry scowled at both of them and swatted their hands away, getting up and walking over to wedge himself between Hermione and Ron who were laughing at the situation.

"Oh, shut up!" Harry muttered, clearly annoyed at the whole ordeal. "Awww Harry you're so adorable," Hermione cooed, her hand moving towards the top of his head, "you really can't blame people for wanting to pet you."

"Pet me!" Harry shrieked. "She's right you know mate," Ron had said, "Merlin! Can't believe I'm agreeing with 'Mione!"

"Oh no, Ron!" Harry trembled, "please not you too."

Ron just shrugged and reached out to touch Harry's other ear. "I admit I wanted to touch them since I first saw them," Ron admitted. Harry didn't have the energy to swat their hands away, so he reluctantly allowed them to continue petting his ears. It did actually feel really good, and soon he was arching into their touch, his eyes closing drowsily and he realized he was squeaking.

Hermione was just about ready to faint from the utter adorableness and was squealing out loud. "Awwww," he heard her tell Ron in his state of drowsing off, "can we keep Harry like this for a bit longer?"

"'Mione he'll be like this for a week," Ron told her scratching the back of Harry's ears. "You'll have plenty of time to pet him."

Just when Harry thought that he would fall asleep on the Gryffindor table, he noticed his underwear become wetter and wetter, an odd itching sensation spread across his body and his cock started to become achingly hard.

 Harry's eyes flew open in shock and he startled, trying to get up from the table. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him worriedly, "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly, worry tinging her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing 'Mione," He lied, "I just need to go to the bathroom." 

"Want me to come with you?" Ron had asked him. Harry looked at him like he had grown another head. "It's the bathroom, Ron! For Merlin's sake, I'll be fine!"

Ron threw his hands up in the air in surrender, "Fine, fine just worried about ya, that's all." Then he added, "Can't let our cute little bunny get lost."

Harry rolled his eyes, hurrying to make his way out of the Great Hall, he heard snickering coming from behind him in response to Ron's comment. He didn't pay any attention to it, however. His underwear was getting extremely wet and he could feel his erection growing, without his robes to cover his hard cock, Harry opted to run from the Entrance Hall all the way to the Eighth and Seventh-year common room.

What he didn't notice was that Draco Malfoy who had just exited the Headmistress's office, was looking in bewilderment at the retreating form of Harry, and without much thought, Draco began to follow him towards their common room.

 


End file.
